Let Me In
by Mekachii
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A fun and colorful paradise for kids and grownups alike during the day. But once the sun sets and the doors close, it becomes a torturous hellhole for any poor fool who dare be within those walls after hours. Guards are sacrificed to the automatons to keep them entertained until a replacement is needed...but what happens when they want to keep one of them?
1. Last Call

**A/N: **I've been in a FNAF mood lately so...why the hell not? Writer's block isn't letting up, so I'm hoping writing and publishing this will get my drive back.

This "prologue" is based off of a Creepypasta I heard a little while ago. Enjoy!

* * *

**Last Call**

**. . .**

_Rrrrrrriiiiinnnng! Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnng! Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnng!_

_Click!_

_Beep..!_

_"...Hello? Ah,it's recording...*ahem*...If you're listening to this, then chances are that you have made a very poor career choice. Then again, I'm not any different since I was once in your position. Anyway, by the time this recording gets to you, I will no longer be around anymore - I'd have either moved out of town or having my body disposed of by the work staff, if it hasn't been disposed of already. The reason I say that is because...oh boy...where to begin...? I-I guess I'll start from the beginning._

_"I'm not going to waste my or your time explaining who I am, where I came from...none of that shit matters right now. The only thing I'm concerned with is 1) making sure this message gets across to someone before it's too late and 2) to hopefully better your chances of survival in this hellhole. I'll be honest...I had no idea what to expect when I walked into this place. I thought I could just make an easy $120 a week by just sitting on my ass everyday! Then again, I'm pretty sure that's what everyone thought when they first took this job. There's a reason why they don't tell you everything when you first sign up - they don't want this to get out to the public. It would ruin everything they have worked so hard to build and cover up for the last twenty-something years. I don't even think my message will get to you in time, but I pray it does..._

_"Right, let's get back on track here: you've undoubtedly took the job opening for a security guard to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, right? 'Course you did - you wouldn't be listening to this message if you didn't. As you may already know, your job's simple: check the cameras and make sure that no one breaks in and damages or steal the equipment, money, or animatronic characters. Simple, right? Yeah...that's what I thought on my first day too...By the time you've gotten yourself settled down in that chair and preparing for an easy night, you'll begin to realize that this pizzeria isn't what it appears to be within the first hour._

_"I'll just tell you now - those animatronics move around freely all throughout the night. It wouldn't be so bad if the fuckers didn't try to get into your office and drag you off to your untimely and painful demise. If you're not a complete idiot, I can almost guarantee that you'll make it through the first night, but you're also guaranteed to get a visit from the rabbit before the night's over. Actually, they're all pretty tame on the first night but...they get more aggressive as the week progresses. And, for your own sake, don't piss them off in any shape or form - you'll only escalate their bloodlust and they'll do anything to get their hands on you. And I do mean anything..._

_"I think I'm getting ahead of myself here...I'm pretty sure that little tibit of information was a bit to take in, but it's nothing but the truth. The same animatronics that entertain kids during the day are out for your blood once those doors close for the night and for the life of me, I could never understand why. I bet one of the higher ups told you that they let those things roam around at night to prevent their servers from locking up, and that they won't recognize you as a human, but a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. And since it's 'against the rules' for an endo to be out of its costume, they'll try to forcefully stuff you into one of the suits in the back._

_"That is all complete bullshit._

_"Those robots know damn well that you are human being and not and endoskeleton, but that's the lie they feed you to make sure you don't run off. The animatronics are just bored, and you're just the scapegoat to keep them entertained until the next guard comes in if you end up actually finishing that week and quitting, or if they caught you and did who knows what to your body. The moment you step into this office, your forced to play their little sick twisted game of survival where the loser dies a horrible death, and then it's game over. And God forbid if you disappoint them - if they sense that you're not taking this seriously, you're going to have a helluva harder time trying to survive the week. And the worst part about it is that you can't leave until otherwise...As I've said before, the higher ups don't want this getting out to the public and ruin the restaurant's reputation, but it's really just a ploy to keep those things within these walls for as long as possible. They tried scrapping them, dismantling them, deactivating them...nothing works - they always find a way to come back and wreck havoc wherever they may be. There's...really no real way to get rid of them._

_"...Today is my last day. I've had a few close calls but-"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"Jerry~! Open the door~! We're getting booooooored~!"_

_"Shit! C'mon...only 15 more minutes-!"_

_"Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be ALONE!"_

_"You're not playing fair, Jerry~ I suppose we'll just have to break in there~!"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"Aye! Open th' door ye scallywag! Me hook's in a dyin' need of rippin' th' flesh from yer bones!"_

_"Your power's draining fast...it won't be long now.~"_

_"L-look, I gotta go, and fast! To whoever's listening this I...I'm so, so sorry for putting you through this. I thought I could hold up until the end of my shift but...they just kept coming and coming, dr-draining all of my power-"_

_BANG! BANG! CRASH!_

_"**SCHREEEEEEEEEE-!**"_

_Click!_

...

... ...

..."[Message deleted.]"

* * *

**E/N:** Not entirely sure where I intend to go with this one...I think this will be a short one, but hey, I'll see as we go. Also, this story takes place after FNAF and FNAF 2, following the fact that FNAF 2 is a prequel to the first game. So, the pizzeria here is another restaurant that opened after the last one closed. This story also follows a headcanon of mine that's horror based.

I'm working on a FNAF AU if anyone's interested, but I won't publish that until way later.

Happy New Year everyone!


	2. Like a Moth to a Flame

**A/N: **This chapter is mostly introducing our main protagonist, so don't expect any action just yet. I also apologize if these chapters seem short.

* * *

**Like a Moth to a Flame**

**. . .**

It was cold.

That was the first thing that crossed the mind of young Rosalei Thomas as she stepped outside. Classes had finally ended for the semester and Rosalei couldn't have been more relieved; after staying up three nights to study for exams, it was safe to say that the college-bound woman was exhausted. She had made plans to drop most of her classes by the time the next semester started for the simple fact that she had no need to take more than half of them. But for the sake of having a better chance for a better living, Rosalei decided to just go ahead and finish the classes for the semester rather than dropping out mid-term.

Rosalei walked down the campus and into the parking lot, digging her keys out of purse as she walked over to her car. She was eager to get home and and relax - who knows how long it's been since Rosalei could sit back and not worry about exams, tests, or homework. As expected, the interior of Rosalei's vehicle was as cold as it was on the outside; she had to sit there and allow her car to warm up before she could drive off the lot. She passed by a local Starbucks and started to drive towards the establishment, remembering that it was almost time for her shift. Then, she remembered...

She quit that job a few days ago. Sighing mentally, Rosalei remained on the main road, but not before sending a slight glare towards the Starbucks as she drove off. Rosalei had only worked at the little cafe for a few months before quitting - she had no qualms with the job itself or those she worked with...it was that damn manager where the problem came in. Guy was an absolute pervert and kept harassing both Rosalei and other female employees during her time there. She had filed some complaints against him to the higher ups, but they didn't give a rat's ass about what that creep was doing to the employees. He had crossed the line when he tried to get physical with Rosalei one day during closing, and it was then when the college student decided that enough was enough. After drop-kicking the manager right in the crotch, she promptly stormed out the door, stating that she wanted her last paycheck by the end of the week. Fortunately, she was able to save up on money during her time there - it was enough to live off of until she could find another job.

Speaking of, she really needed to start looking for a job pretty soon. It's not that Rosalei was in any financial trouble (yet), but it would ease her mind knowing that she would be working again before her funds could start to run low. Also, she needed to make sure that a certain someone wouldn't start breathing down her neck for being unemployed.

After picking up a newspaper from a service station, Rosalei made it back to her condo within the hour. With the paper tucked under her arm (and after saying hi to the security guard at the front desk), the young college student boarded the elevator and rode it up to the third floor, not wasting anytime to get back into her living quarters.

Rosalei was a bit of a plain girl and didn't consider herself special. She lived a modest life, going to college and getting by one day at a time. She had been living on her own for 2 years now, moving out of her mother's home when she as 18, much to her relief. Rosalei's mom was always a bit hard on her daughter, pushing her to excell in life and have the ideal lifestyle that most people dream about. However, the pressure Rosalei's mom pushed on her escalated by the time she turned 16; At that point, Rosalei had to return home from school with straight A's or be shunned by the one person who mattered in her life. Nothing Rosalei did was good enough in the eyes of her mother - she even went as far as forbidding the teen from having hobbies or interests other than school, saying that anything that distracted her from graduating was pointless. 'Course, Rosalei did graduate, but her mother was still dissatisfied; Before Rosalei moved out to attend college, her mom began pestering her about starting a family and having children. Rosalei knew that her mom had her at a young age, but she had no interest in following in her predecessor's footsteps anytime soon. Her mother's constant pestering and belittlement finally got to the young woman, and immediately left her childhood home without so much as glancing back. She was finally free from the shackles that had been placed on her since her teen years, and by God did it feel good. Unfortunately, Rsoalei's relationship with her mother had grown sour because of this, and the two rarely talked nowadays. Still, Rosalei secretly hoped to make amends with her mom sometime in the future.

Rosalei plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV before she started to skim through the job section of the newspaper. So far, the amount of job openings were pretty slim, to say the least. The only openings she could find were various positions at fast food joints, and even an opening at the Starbucks she left the other day had an ad in the paper. Lightly scowling at that, she continued her search, but didn't find anything too desirable amongst the list. After not seeing anything of interest, Rosalei ultimately decided to look in another paper tomorrow in hopes of having better luck...until something caught her eye.

She hadn't noticed it before, but there was a rather large help wanted ad towards the top. It read:

**HELP WANTED**

**Grand re-opening!**

**Vintage pizzeria given new life!**

**Come be a part of the Fazbear Family!**

**Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift from 12 am to 6 am.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**$240.50 a week.**

**To apply, please call:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Below the words, Rosalei could see a photo three animatronic characters; one was a bear, the second was a bunny with an electric guitar, and the last one was a duck-looking bird with a bib that read "Let's Eat!" holding plate with a cupcake and googly eyes. She had never heard of this place before...what was it called? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? The pay wasn't really that extravagant either - hell, Starbucks paid her more than that, but $8 and hour wasn't too bad. Then there was the fact it was a night shift - had she still been attending classes, Rosalei would have never considered taking the job since she needed those nights to finish homework and study. But the semester was over and she was going to be dropping a lot of her classes anyway...and compared to the other openings available, she figured this was the best thing she could take at the moment. One of the things Rosalei hated was doing something at the last minute - she would rather have a job now while her initial funds were still good rather than waiting until her money was almost depleted to take a job.

Picking up the phone, Rosalei dialed the number and anxiously waited for someone to pick up the phone. After four rings, someone finally answered.

"Freddy Fazbear's, how may I help you?" a male voice chimed.

"A-ah, hi," Rosalei murmured "Um...I'm calling about the job opening for the security guard?"

There was a pause before the man asked "Security guard? We don't need a-oh, OH! R-right...the, uh, the night shift, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, we, uh, we have an opening available." There was another pause. "Hey, since no one else has called in for the job, do you think you can come in right now? I-if you can't, then we can arrange a day when you can..."

Rosalei raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that - she's never known any business to allow potential employees to come in the day they apply. It's usually a long process where one had to call about the job, fill out an application, go in for an interview and wait and hope they get the job. But here, it sounded like they were eager to hire her...almost desperate. Regardless, Rosalei needed a job and was going to take anything she could get. Besides, how bad could it be?

"Uh, sure, I can come in now..." she stated.

"Really? Great!" the man elated "The sooner you arrive the better. Here, I'll give you the address just in case..." Rosalei typed the pizzeria's address into her phone and promised that she would be there soon before hanging up. After doing a quick search for the place, Rosalei discovered that the pizzeria was a 45 minute drive from her apartment. She grabbed her car keys from the coffee table and headed towards the door, but not before examining herself in the mirror; She wanted to be presentable before going in - first impressions were important when applying for a job, after all. She brushed down her shoulder length brown hair, and noted the developing bags under he green eyes from staying up nights to study. She dusted off any dust or lint from her clothes before stepping out of her apartment, locking the door and boarding the elevator down the hall.

**. . .**

The drive down to the pizzeria was quiet and uneventful, save for the car's radio that played during the trip. It took Rosalei a little over 45 minutes before she finally reached Freddy Fazbear's. Stepping out of her car, Rosalei was able to get a good look of the place; it looked similar to that of a Chuck E. Cheese, except the sign on the building read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" with cartoon versions of the three animatronics underneath the words. It was a bit late in the day, but there were quite a few cars parked outside - Rosalei didn't even see this many cars at any of the Chuck E. Cheeses she's drove by in her lifetime.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, the young woman strolled into the building, immediately being greeted by the smell of pizza and baking bread, as well as the screaming and laughter of kids. Rosalei approached the podium where a hostess was organizing some menus; she became aware of Rosalei's presence and smiled at her.

"Hello," she said kindly "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um, yes," Rosalei approached the podium coyly "I-I'm here to apply for the security guard opening."

"For the night shift?" the hostess furrowed her brow, but somehow managed to hide the concerned look in her eyes.

Rosalei nodded. "Yes. Ah, a gentleman on the phone asked me to come here for an interview..."

"That must have been Fritz," the hostess stated before she stepped out from the podium. "Do you mind waiting here for a moment? I'll be right back."

"Okay..." Rosalei sat in one of the seats in the waiting area and waited for the hostess to return. During the wait, Rosalei began looking at the various pamphlets that were hanging on the walls. They weren't much to look at, only saying that it was the third time the restaurant reopened and that their 30 year anniversary was coming up. Still, if this place had been around for more than 20 years, how come Rosalei never heard about it up until now? Thinking back to her childhood, Rosalei's never been to Chuck E. Cheese either, but has seen it advertised on TV. Maybe it was the same for this pizzeria, but she simply forgot about it? Well, in hindsight, it didn't really matter now, did it? She was here applying for a job and nothing more - whether or not she knew about this place in her child years was irrelevant.

The hostess eventually returned with another in tow sometime later. He was a moderate man with short dark hair and eyes, a kind face and smile. He wore a white button-up shirt with a nametag that read "Manager," slacks and brown shoes. He shook Rosalei's hand enthusiastically, his smile never faltering. "Hello! I believe we spoke over the phone, yes?"

"Y-yeah," Rosalei said "M-my name's Rosalei Thomas."

"What a pretty name," the manager drawled "I'm Fritz Smith. I'm not all for formalities, so you can either call me 'Fritz' or 'Smith.'" Rosalei nodded as she was led through the dining room. She saw children ranging from the ages of 4 to 10 running around with plush toys of the characters, balloons, cardboard swords and balloon guitars or tickets. Some were playing the arcade games while others sat with their parents at a table or booth eating pizza, and there were a number of kids at the show stage watching the animatronics perform. Now that she could see more detail in them, Rosalei saw that the animatronics consisted of a brown bear with a black top hat and bowtie, a purple rabbit with a red bowtie and electric guitar, and he yellow duck-looking bird with the white bib and pink cupcake. There was a smaller, circular stage a little ways away from the main stage, but there was a purple curtain around it.

"Let's just cut straight to the reason why you're here," Fritz says, bringing Rosalei from her thoughts "As of right now, we don't have a guard to take the night shift, and the big boys over me are breathing down my neck about leaving the animatronics in the building by themselves every night. I was even threatened to be fired if we didn't find a guard soon, so, you can imagine what kind of position I'm in." He led her down a hallway, bypassing a party room and the girls' restroom until they came to a door that had another tag that read "Manager" next to the door. Smith opened the door, leading Rosalei inside where she sat in a chair in front of the desk and he took a seat behind it. "Needless to say, we're a bit...desperate for someone to take the job. You're the first person to call inquiring about it, actually."

"Really?" Rosalei raised an eyebrow. Sure the pay wasn't the best, but she was fairly certain that there would be many others like her who would be glad to take the job. Why hasn't anyone else called in to apply?

"Yes," Smith nodded "It's quite odd, but I suppose there are better jobs out there...Anyway, I won't interrogate you too much - just answer a few questions and we'll let you decide whether you take the job or not."

That was...odd, but Rosalei remained silent and instead went on to answering the questions. They were pretty standard - did she graduate high school, was he attending college, what was she majoring in, did she have any past jobs before this, did she have any past experience as a security guard, etc. Then the questions got a little...personal. For instance, she was asked if she lived alone, had any living family members or a significant other that they needed to be aware of. Why would they need to know these details for? The only logical explanation would have to be any additional contacts if they were unable to get a hold of Rosalei herself, but if that were the case, wouldn't they have asked for their phone numbers? She couldn't put her finger on it, but Rosalei felt that there was an ulterior reason behind those questions. But, again, she remained quiet.

"Now, Miss Rosalei," Smith spoke again, this time sounding serious "You are certain you want the job, yes? There are better paying positions out there, so I will understand if you were to reconsider."

"There aren't any other openings available at the moment," Rosalei says "And I need a stable income until I can do better...if I wanted to reconsider, I would have gotten in my car and drove away."

Fritz nodded. "Well said. In that case..." He suddenly reached down and pulled open a drawer, bringing forth a piece of paper and placed it on the desk, sliding it towards the young woman. "Due to the lack of people applying for the job, we must ask you to sign a contract. It's nothing major, but should you sign, you are obligated to work here for a total of 5 days until you are able to resign. By the time those 5 days are up, you can either keep working here for as long as you want, or quit and allow someone else to take your place. But you _must_ be here for the first 5 days in order for that to happen."

Rosalei furrowed her brows as she skimmed over the contract; it was basically a longer and more detailed version of what Fritz just told her. She knew that certain business required an employee to work there for a certain amount of time before one could resign, but she never thought it applied for a smaller business like a pizzeria. Then again, she had never head of this place before she applied for the job - it was clearly different from any other pizzeria she's seen, so maybe they operated things differently from your standard pizzeria anyway? Well, what ever the reason may be, it couldn't be too bad, right? She worked at Starbucks for months whilst dealing with a perverted manager and could have left at any given time - Rosalei made herself stay because she didn't have any other options, but it didn't take her long to realize that she would rather be jobless than constantly harassed at her workplace. So how bad could watching some cameras during the night on her lonesome be as bad at that?

"I'm confident that I'll be able to manage," the brunette says before taking one of the pens and signing the contract. "Besides, I'm just watching over the building and animatronics, right? How bad could it be?"

**. . .**

By the time Fritz and Rosalei emerged from the office, the pizzeria was in the process of closing. A bell chimed over the speakers before someone over the intercom informed the patrons that the restaurant was closing. The curtains on the show stage closed while parents gathered up their children and headed towards the exit while staff members came in and began to clean the place up of any garbage left by the kids.

Fritz escorted Rosalei back to the entrance, stopping before they could reach the podium. He shook Rosalei's hand again, clearly elated to know that the brunette was willing to take the job.

"You'll have to start shift Monday, unfortunately," Fritz informed after releasing her hand "So I would recommend training your body to stay up for 6 hours. Other than that, I welcome you to the Fazbear family!"

Rosalei beamed, glad to know that she was able to get a job before it was too late. "Th-thank you very much. I'll do my best!"

Back on the show stage, the three animatronics stood like statues behind the close curtains, still in their respective places and poses once the show was over. However, the three of them could hear everything that was going on just beyond the cloth before them, and none of the humans were none the wiser. A large, purple ear twitched upon hearing a rather interesting bit a dialogue going on between the humans. _"Welcome to the Fazbear family!"_ he had heard. He couldn't move his body, but a wide, malicious grin suddenly spread across his muzzle. This didn't go unnoticed, and a series of quiet clicks and beeps began to emanate from his left.

"Now, Bonnie," he heard "I know you're excited about getting a new guard, but we shouldn't rush." The brown bear turned towards him, something dark flashing in his deep blue eyes. "After all, she's a part of the family now, right? We'll need to do our best to make her feel welcome...~"

A low buzzing could be heard from the bear's left. He looked over to see the yellow avian having an equally wide grin on her beak. She glanced at him, excitement flashing through her lavender eyes. "I can't _wait_ until Monday."

* * *

**E/N:** Before anyone asks: I doubled the initial pay because this follows a headcanon that the pizzeria opened up again, but they were more successful this time around, thus meaning that they can pay their employees more than the usual minimum wage. I'm also combining aspects from both the first and second game, but you won't see that until the next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter, Rosalei will begin her first night then...I wonder how she'll react to the Fazbear gang...

Wow, I didn't expect many people to like this. I hope it'll live up to you guys' expectations.


	3. The First Night

**A/N: **The first night is always the easiest, they say.

* * *

**The First Night**

**. . .**

Rosalei spent Saturday and Sunday getting her body used to what will soon be her new sleep schedule. She also made sure to stock up her fridge and pantry with proper foods rather than relying on Chinese take-out and delivery pizza. Aside from that, Rosalei did her best to stay up as long as she could at night, and slept in through most of the day as much as she could before getting up that afternoon to perform various chores and getting the mail. It felt nice, being able to goof around and sleep during the hours of the day without having to worry about homework or studying. Plus, it gave her some time to explore some potential hobbies to do whenever she had some free time. She found herself writing various poems and playing on her old keyboard when she was left alone to her thoughts, and enjoyed doing both. Maybe she could get into song writing? She was an avid listener to music, after all.

Monday finally did roll around and Rosalei found herself becoming more anxious as the hours ticked by. She received a call from Fritz asking her to come to the pizzeria around 10:00 so he could show her the ropes before her shift began. She agreed to be there at the intended time, and has been ticking down the hours since then. Rosalei took care of a few things (i.e. paying the rent for the month, various bills) and ate a light meal that afternoon before succumbing to sleep, where she napped until 8:00 that night. Seeing that she only had 2 hours left before she needed to be at the pizzeria, the brunette took the time to take a shower, dress, have a light dinner and mess around for the remaining time. Rosalei ended up writing two poems before she locked up her apartment and drove back to Freddy's.

Again, the drive to the pizzeria was uneventful, but Rosalei stopped to pick up a coffee and some snacks to hold her over until her shift was over. She eventually made it to Freddy's at around 10:14pm. The parking lot was completely deserted, save for he 3 or 4 vehicles that belonged to the other staff members. Entering the building once more, Rosalei was greeted with the faint smell of pizza, and complete silence. It was very...eerie, walking into the pizzeria without hearing the screams and laughter of children throughout the building. It was almost...lonely.

"Ah! There you are, Rosalei!" Fritz exclaimed, striding over to the brunette. "You're just in time! We're finishing up cleaning up the place for tomorrow. Anyway, Let me show you around the place." The first place Fritz led Rosalei to was the show stage, much to the amusement of the brunette. The curtain was still pulled back, exposing the deactivated animatronics, as still as statues, staring blankly into nothing. "But first, I need to introduce you to the gang! You're going to be watching over them for 6 hours, after all."

"Right then!" Fritz motioned at each of them, starting with the bear "This here's the big boss himself, Freddy Fazbear! He's the lead singer of the band, and the overall leader to the other three. Next we have Bonnie Bunny - he acts as the band's guitarist and a back up singer. And finally, we have Chica Chicken. Sweet li'l thing she is. She's the band's main back up singer, but she's kinda tomboyish, and somewhat of a mom to the guys. They're like three peas in a pod, the band."

Rosalei glanced at each of the animatronics, humoring the situation and smiled sweetly at them. "H-hi," she says "I'm the new security guard for the night. Please bear with me in the meantime."

Satisfied, Fritz led Rosalei away from the main stage and towards the smaller one with he purple curtain. "Over here's Pirate's Cove, home to one of our more popular animatronics, Foxy the Pirate." He pulled back the curtain, revealing a red fox animatronic with brown pants, an eye patch and a hook replacing his right paw. Just like the main three on stage, he was deactivated, his lone golden eye staring blankly into space. He was standing on a smaller scale version of a hull to a pirate ship, with cardboard cutouts of waves below the hull.

"Poor thing," Rosalei commented "Isn't he a bit lonely, being alienated from the others?"

"I don't think so," Fritz shrugged "He and the other three exchange banter sometimes. Then again, I always saw Foxy as the kind of loner type. Then again, they're all just a bunch of robots." Rosalei's shift was about to begin within an hour, so the duo had to hurry along and cover the building before the building went into complete lock down. In such, Rosalei was given a tour of the building, being shown where every room was and the like before she was finally shown to the security office in the back. The office itself was fairly small, but comfy. It had the standard desk and swivel chair, along with a a few monitors on the desk, a fan, that pink cupcake with googly eyes, and a tablet.

"This is what you'll be using the monitor the building with," Fritz explained, handing the tablet to the brunette "There's a camera for almost every room and hallway in the building, save for the bathrooms and locker rooms for obvious reasons." The manager then motioned towards the two doors on the left and right side of the office,and the two buttons next to the doors. There was a green button that had "LIGHT" written above it, under that was a red button that had "DOOR" above it on both sides. "The cameras can't see everything, though - there are blind spots right outside your office door, so if you're unable to find anything on the camera-feed, chances are there might be something outside your door, and that's where the door lights come in." Fritz pressed the green button to demonstrate; a white light flickered in the hallway, though it didn't do much since the main lights were still on. "The red button closes the door on either side, but you should only close them when absolutely necessary. Also, using the lights, cameras and doors use up power, so I recommend trying to find a way to conserve it without using the devices too much. But should you run out of power before your shift is up, there's a backup generator in the basement. Just switch it on and you'll get your power back."

Rosalei nodded at the information, letting it sink into her brain for her to memorize for later. Then again, why would a kid's pizzeria need to go through such extremes just to guard the place? It was almost as if they were trying to keep something out...or in. When asked, Fritz simply shrugged and said that he didn't design the building - it was like this when he started working here. The manager then checked his watched, silently sighing before he turned back to Rosalei.

"Welp, I better head on out. The rest of the staff should be finishing up with the place, too." He then motioned at a bundle of folded clothes on the chair, and a hat hanging from a hook next to the left door. "That's your uniform for the week - you can change in the locker rooms whenever you're ready."

Rosalei nodded, picking up the bundle and the hat and followed Fritz out of the office and to the locker rooms, where he promptly wished the brunette a good night before leaving. Rosalei entered the locker room and promptly changed into her uniform - she walked out into the hallway in her new attire, checking the time as she put her hat on. It was 11:36pm - she had less than a half an hour before her shift starts, so she figured that she would do a quick round around the building to make sure everything was in order. There wasn't much to see around the building at this point -just about all of the staff had left, leaving Rosalei alone for the night. She ended up finding the door to the basement, which happened to be near the Parts &amp; Service room. By the time Rosalei checked the time,it was 11:57pm - she only had 3 minutes before her shift started. Rosalei used her mental map of the building to navigate back to the office, and not a moment too soon, for as soon as she walked through the office's door, a bell chimed over the speakers as all of the main lights suddenly went out, shrouding the building in complete darkness.

"I guess it's time..." Rosalei murmured, picking up the tablet on the desk.

**. . .**

The past hour have been nothing short of being uneventful. Despite the eerie atmosphere, Rosalei was very relaxed, rarely having the need to check the cameras or lights. All was quiet, save for the low buzzing coming from the desk fan, which provided very little to no air to the stuffy office. Rosalei also found a note buried under some old papers and child drawings. It said something about the animatronics wandering around at night to prevent their servers from locking up, and how she shouldn't let them into the office, or how she herself shouldn't leave the office. Rosalei had grown a bit cocky seeing how easy the job was, and disregarded the note and tossed it back on the desk. Then again, if the animatronics moved, she'd have to make sure they wouldn't get into any sort of trouble or risk getting fired. She took a sip of her coffee, switching on the tablet and begin to flip through the cameras.

Nothing in the west hall.

East hall was also clear.

The bathrooms were fine.

Nothing in the dining room.

The party rooms were in order.

Pirate's Cove was fine.

Parts &amp; Service was also fine.

Freddy and Chica were still on stage-

Wait. Just...Freddy and Chica were on stage? Wasn't there supposed to be a third animatronic on stage too? A rabbit...what was his name...Bonnie, right? Rosalei began to flip through the cameras again, almost frantic, until she caught sight of the purple automaton walking through the dining room. He was in mid-stride when he suddenly stopped and just...stood there. Rosalei suddenly became anxious, keeping her eyes on the anthropomorphic bunny for what seemed like hours...but he just kept standing there. Until, seconds later, the rabbit turned its head until it was looking straight at the camera.

Startled, a gasp escaped from Rosalei as she nearly threw the tablet back on the desk, inadvertently switching it off. Her hands were shaking slightly, and her heart was beating so fast she could have sworn it would have burst from her chest at any moment. Just...what was that? The robot just...it just looked at the camera. Why did it look at the camera? Maybe it heard it moving? But that's impossible...animatronics are incapable of hearing, right? Maybe she was just imagining things...maybe a shadow or the camera's bad video quality made it look like Bonnie looked at the camera. Yeah...that sounds about right. But he's still moving around out there...better make sure he doesn't make a mess of the place.

It took her a moment to collect herself, but Rosalei took the tablet into her hands and switched it on, an image of the dining room displayed on the screen. Nothing was touched or out of place, but Bonnie wasn't there. Where did he go? Rosalei flipped through the cameras some more until she saw the bunny's silhouette in the Parts &amp; Service room, facing the camera. It was a bit creepy, but Rosalei was relieved nonetheless - Bonnie was some ways away from her now, so she shouldn't worry about him for a while. She took another sip of her coffee, still trying to calm her nerves from that little scare.

The minutes ticked by without a hitch, and Rosalei eventually calmed down entirely. She made a habit of checking on Bonnie, who seemed to be the only active animatronic at the moment. So far, he hasn't made an effort to come near the office, though he did wander around quite a bit without making a lot of noise. Rosalei check the time for the first time: it was 2:58am and she was at 77% power. _'That's more than enough to get me through the night,'_ Rosalei thought to herself, switching on the tablet again to check on Bonnie. She found him in the dining room again, but he wasn't looking towards the camera this time. Thank God. Just as Rosalei was about to switch the tablet off when the display image suddenly went black with static, with a message at the top saying the signal was interrupted. Panicking, the brunette began to switch through the cameras, only to see that all of them had their signals interrupted. It only lasted for a few seconds before the display images returned to normal; Rosalei made another quick scan of the restaurant, only to discovery 2 things: 1) Bonnie was missing and 2) Chica had left the show stage.

Loud banging and crashing could be heard coming down from the east hallway. Rosalei was tempted to leave and investigate the source of the noise, then remembered that the note said that she shouldn't leave the office. But, it was her duty as a security guard to watch over the restaurant and the automatons, right? Even if it was one of them messing around in a room somewhere, she still had to ensure their safety and make sure that it wasn't an intruder. Then there's the fact she couldn't locate Bonnie...where did he go? She figured that it was him making the noise, but that didn't explain where Chica wandered off too. She had to find them...she had to make sure they weren't getting in any sort of trouble. She loathed the idea of walking around the restaurant in the dark with a bunch of active animatronics but...she had a job to do.

Rosalei reached for the flashlight sitting on her desk and checked to see if it was working; a bright light came on with a satisfying "click," easing Rosalei to a degree. She started to rise from her seat when she stopped...She suddenly got this chill running down the back of her neck, and it felt like her heart had sunk into an abyss within her chest. Why did it feel like...she was being watched? She swallowed heavily, now gripping the flashlight like a weapon; she turned towards the west door, only meeting with perpetual darkness.

_"There are blind spots right outside your office door, so if you're unable to find anything on the camera-feed, chances are there might be something outside your door, and that's where the door lights come in."_

_There are blind spots right outside the office door..._

Roalei kept her gaze on the door's opening, slowly pushing herself over to the two buttons. Her hand was shaking, but she managed to press the door light. A small scream escaped from the young woman as she jumped back, falling out of her chair as she stared at the purple rabbit staring directly at her right outside the door. The flickering light did nothing to help the situation, making the once cute animatronic appear ominous, and almost deadly. What was she supposed to do now? Why was he there? What did he want? Was he friendly? Rosalei's mind raced, causing her to momentarily forget that there were buttons that allowed her to close the door. But fear had gripped her in such a way where she was paralyzed, and could only stare at the animatronic rabbit in fear.

Somehow, Rosalei managed to compose herself just enough to realize that she couldn't leave Bonnie just standing there - it was even a wonder that he was still in place and hadn't meandered into the office by now. After a few deep but shaky breaths, the brunette got back to her feet, her grip ever so tight on the flashlight. Rosalei was far from being a brave person, but her one redeeming quality was that she determined to not give up easily.

"H-h-h-hi," she stammered "U-um...y-yo-you're n-not supposed t-to come in h-here so...d-do you m-mind g-going s-somewhere else...?" As expected, Bonnie didn't respond, only stared at her blankly as any other animatronic would. Rosalei swallowed hard, unsure on what to do now seeing that Bonnie wasn't leaving any time soon. Maybe he was friendly and just wanted to play? "I-I can't pl-play with you r-right now since I'm working, b-but w-we can play later if you want...I promise!" Again, no response from Bonnie. Only a blank stare. That is, until he began to reach into the office.

A high pitched noise escaped from Rosalei as she lunged at the door button, slamming her palm against it and causing a thick metal door to slam down with a loud "shlunk!" Rosalei remained pressed up against the wall under the 2 buttons, trying to calm herself down as she began to hyperventilate. She was beginning to calm down when something banged against the door, causing the brunette to back away from the door. That was undoubtedly Bonnie trying to get in, but she remembered what the note said: they couldn't come in the office.

"Sorry!" Rosalei whimpered, hiding behind her chair. Bonnie banged against the door 2 or 3 more times before he stopped, but Rosalei wasn't going to open the door anytime soon. She hastily checked the time, as well as her power supply. It was 4:43am and she had 41% power left. God...where did all of her power go all of a sudden? Yes, she was aware that she had been searching through the cameras quite a bit a while ago, but she panicked! It was hard trying to conserve power while trying to keep an eye on a group of possibly hostile animatronics. Then she had left the door light on a little longer than intended when she saw that Bonnie was right outside the office...Speaking of, she checked the light again, only to see the bunny's shadow on the wall through the window. He was still there? She checked the power again: she was at 37% now. It wasn't even 5 am yet...would she have enough to last her for the rest of her shift? She figured that she could go without looking through the cameras for an hour if Bonnie wouldn't leave; it would be hard for her to do, but if it meant she could conserve power and not run the risk of letting Bonnie inside, she'd do what ever it took.

After gulping down the last of her coffee, Rosalei buckled down for the rest of the night, occasionally checking the west door's light to see if Bonnie had left yet. Unfortunately, Bonnie never left, and had moved from the door to peering in at her through the window, much to Rosalei's dismay. It was difficult, but somehow the little night guard was able to get by without so much as touching the tablet. She never did find the source of the banging that was coming from the east hall, though it was probably for the best - Rosalei deduced that it was mostly likely Chica messing around somewhere down the hall, since she never caught sight of the yellow avian through the cameras. Besides, the noise had stopped a while ago.

The minutes ticked by slowly along with Rosalei's power supply; Bonnie was a stubborn bunny and just stayed at the west door all night. Rosalei began to worry that she was going to run out of power, giving the bunny free reign to enter the office and do who knows what to her. However, by some saving grace, the bell chimed over the speakers again as the clock struck six, and he main lights began to power back on. Rosalei released a shaky breath she didn't even realized she had been holding, and flinched when she heard what sounded like heavy footsteps walking away from the west door. Bonnie finally left.

The west door opened and Rosalei stepped out, hurrying to the locker room to change out of her clothes and leave the restaurant as soon as possible. After throwing her regular clothes on (and after nearly tripping over her pants), she nearly sprinted towards the entrance, casting an uneasy glance towards the show stage while doing so. She passed by Fritz as she headed out, who seemed to have noticed Rosalei's uneasiness.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"A-ah...kinda," the brunette murmured "I'm just tired. I'll be fine by tonight."

Fritz nodded. "Good! 'Cause you still have 4 more nights to sit through."

"Y-yeah..." After a quick wave, Rosalei walked through the exit, seeing more staff members pull into the parking lot and enter the restaurant. She dug out her keys from her pocket, nearly dropping them as she unlocked the door to her car; once she was inside, the brunette sat in the driver's seat, burying her head in her hands as she took slow, deep breaths. Just what the hell was going on in that pizzeria? Never before has she heard of animatronics freely roaming around anywhere - in fact, she thought the very concept was unheard of before now! But...only Bonnie came to her office - Chica moved too, but she never saw her during her shift. And Bonnie didn't seem hostile, even when he started to reach into the office. Maybe she was just overreacting? It wouldn't be the first time that's happened but...

Wait...would that explain why no one applied for the night shift here? Did they know that the animatronics wandered around at night? Were other people also afraid of them? But that didn't explain...-

"Oh, god," Rosalei moaned into her hands, before she lifted her head up and started up her vehicle. "I really need some coffee...And a nap..." She pulled out of the lot, driving onto the main road and immediately drove back to her apartment; she was going to need all the energy she could get, for she had 4 more nightsof this to go through.

Rosalei only hoped that it didn't get worse as the week progressed...

* * *

**E/N:** That bunny bastard always camps out at my door and drains my power. Purple troll...*shakes fist at Bonnie*

Night 2's going to be fun to write...*evil laugh*


	4. Things That Go Bump in The Night

**A/N: **Wow, I cannot believe all of the positive feedback I'm getting for this story. I honestly thought it wasn't going to catch on - even if it was a FNAF fic but...I guess I surpassed even my own expectations. Glad to hear you guys are enjoying it! Gives me a lot of motivation to keep going, y'know?

Let's hope Rosalei can pull through the second night.

* * *

**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**. . .**

Rosalei was not looking forward to going back to Freddy's the following night. Her little encounter with Bonnie the night before was enough to keep the brunette from getting a decent amount of sleep for the duration of the morning. She did manage to lull herself to sleep after drinking a cup of tea with honey, only to wake to her phone ringing late into the afternoon. Rosalei learned to dread phone calls, since they're almost always from her now estranged mother. They can never have a proper conversation anymore, let alone a friendly one, and it almost always ends with Rosalei making some sort of excuse before hanging up, regardless if her mother had finished speaking or not. This made the relationship between mother and daughter decline further, but Rosalei only blamed herself for lacking the confidence to stand up to her for once.

Fortunately, it was not her mother who had called, but one of those scam messages that stated she had won a free cruise. It was a recorded message, so Rosalei hung up immediately without a second thought and continued on with her day. She still had some time to waste before she needed to get back to the pizzeria, but she had already taken care of any business that needed to be addressed yesterday, virtually giving her an entire day to do what ever she wanted.

At some point, Rosalei began to wonder if there was such a thing that allowed animatronics to wander around freely. She was far from a tech geek, but she was for certain that such a thing was unheard of, even for this day and age. Grabbing her laptop, Rosalei booted up Google and began to search for anything related to free roaming or possibly sentient animatronics. She was redirected to a robotics website that seemed to have the answers she was looking for; after searching through the site and damn near reading ever article that was written there, from what she saw, there was no possible way for an animatronic - or a robot of any kind for that matter - to freely roam on its own unless it was programmed to, and even then there needed to be a set path for it to follow programmed into its AI So was that it? Were the animatronics programmed to freely roam on their own? If that's the case, then why did Bonnie come to her office? Then again, the animatronics at Freddy's were designed into entertain children...maybe he thought Rosalei was a lost child that needed assistance? That was the only logical explanation she could come up with, but given Bonnie's behavior last night, she started to doubt that.

By the time Rosalei checked the time again, it was close to 10 pm. She still had another hour before she needed to be back down at the restaurant, but she decided that it would be wiser to head down there early and try to get a better understanding of what was going on with Freddy and his gang. She took a quick shower, dressed, packed some more snacks and a bottled coffee and was out the door in the duration of 30 minutes. Unlike last night, Rosalei was apprehensive and tense, and she found herself driving slower than usual, as if to prolong her arrival to Freddy's in some way. Then she remembered that she had openly decided on driving there on her own accord; Upon realizing this, she sped up, mentally cursing herself.

It wasn't long before Rosalei pulled into the deserted parking lot once again. She was greeted by a burst of cold wind upon exiting her car, causing her to shiver despite the fact she was in a coat. Rosalei hastily entered through the double glass doors of Freddy's, thankful for the warmth the pizzeria's heaters could provide. Again, the restaurant was empty save for the cleaning staff who were mopping the floors or wiping down the dining tables or arcade games. Surely there was a technician still here, right? Someone had to maintain and repair the amimatronics should they break down or something...hopefully he or she didn't go home early.

"Um, can I help you?" Rosalei jumped, before turning to face an older woman with long black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a hostess uniform with a nametag that read "Eliza" on her right breast. She was studying Rosalei a bit, wondering why such a young adult was in a kid's pizzeria this time of night. "I'm afraid we're closed now, miss. Can you come back tomorrow when we're open?"

"O-oh, no, I'm not a customer or anything," Rosalei explained "I'm the new security guard, Rosalei. I worked my first shift last night."

Eliza grew quiet, her gaze never leaving from the smaller brunette. She had heard that a new security guard had taken the night shift, but she had never thought it would have been someone so young and promising...and back at the restaurant. What was she doing back here, and so early? "Oh! I'm sorry - Fritz had told us that a new security guard had taken the night shift, but we never saw you." The supposed hostess extended her hand towards the brunette, a kind smile now on her face. "My name''s Eliza. I serve as the restaurant's hostess."

"Nice to meet you," Rosalei murmured, shaking Eliza's hand. "Um, I was wondering...i-is there a technician working here?"

"Technician?" Eliza repeated, before turning wards the door that led to Parts &amp; Service. It was cracked open. "You must be talking about Ian. He's in charge of maintaining the animatronics. Why?"

"Well..." Rosalei fidgeted, unsure to tell about what happened last night. Who would believe her if she told that Bonnie had walked to her office and attempted to get in? Still, she didn't like withholding this sort of information from anyone, especially from those who come to the restaurant on a regular basis. "I just...have a few questions regarding Freddy and the others. I noticed one of them glitching out during my shift and I wanted to let him know what was going on."

She as lying, Eliza could tell. Of course, she couldn't blame her for it - while she herself knew what was going on with the automatons just as everyone else who worked there did, Rosalei was just a newbie. It was only natural for her to feel like she couldn't share what had happened between her and the robots the night before, feeling like no one would believe her or label her crazy. Eliza would have loved nothing more than to console the young woman to at least give her a fighting chance, but she even knew how tight-lipped the company was, and what lengths they'd go through to keep everything regarding the security guards and the animatronics under lock and key. For now, she'd just have to go along with this little white lie, and hope Rosalei would learn to trust her, if not someone else, before it was too late.

"Oh, well Ian's still in the back if you want to talk to him," Eliza motioned towards the cracked opened door "Better hurry, though. I think he's almost done with checking the inventory."

Rosalei nodded, murmuring a quiet "thanks" before she hurried towards Parts &amp; Service, Eliza watching her go with an apologetic look in her eyes...

Parts &amp; Service was what one would expect it to look like; spare parts and props filled the bins while masks lined the shelves. Various tools and devices were scattered about on a workbench along with a toolbox. A single, metal table sat in the middle of the room, and on it sat a naked metal endoskeleton. Near one of the shelves was a young man around Rosalei's age - messy, sandy brown hair was kept snug underneath a green beanie, hazel eyes scoured the shelves before he scribbled something down on a clipboard. He was in a basic uniform most of the employees at Freddys wore - a purple polo with Freddy's head sewed onto the left breast, black slacks and old sneakers.

He was so caught up in his task that he was oblivious to Rosalei's presence, until she bumped into one of the bin's whilst easing her way in. The noise of metal parts clanging against each other as enough to draw the boy's attention away from the shelves; his head whipped around to see Rosalei hastily trying to move the bin back to its original location.

"You okay over there?" he asked, completely facing her now.

"Ah, y-yeah, sorry," Rosalei stumbled, backing away from the bin. "Uh, you're the technician, right?"

The boy nodded, taking a moment to examine Rosalei. "Yeah but...are you another staff member? I don't remember seeing you here before..."

"O-oh, yeah...I'm the new security guard for the night. I just started working here yesterday..."

"Oh! Okay! Sorry 'bout that..." Ian smiled and extended his hand towards Rosalei "I'm Ian Peterson."

"Rosalei."

"Rosalei...that's a pretty name." Ian couldn't help but to glance at the girl before him without feeling heat rise into his face. He had to admit, the new security guard was cute. "So, uh, not to sound rude but, any particular reason why you're here?"

"Huh-oh! Right, uh, I needed to ask you a few things...a-about the animatronics."

"The animatronics?" Ian raised an inquisitive eyebrow "What about them?"

"We-well...um..." Rosalei glanced down towards the floor, twirling her thumbs around one another as she chose her words. "Do...are they programmed to roam around freely at night?"

There was a heavy silence in the room, Ian staring at the brunette for what seemed to be a long time. The boy suddenly glanced towards the half open door, a look of uneasiness came to his features as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's...something I've been trying to figure out myself." Ian's eyes shifted back to the door before he motioned for Rosalei to come closer. He spoke again, but in a hushed tone this time. "Listen...I'm not supposed to talk about this but...between you and me, those robots have always freaked me out a little. They just don't seem...natural. And I've seen animatronics before, and they're nothing compared to those four out there, so I'm not too surprised that they do some weird stuff sometimes."

Rosalei's eyes lit up. "S-so you_ do_ know something about them, right?" she pressed "You know that they roam around at night? Do you know why they are able to do that?"

"Whoa whoa, hold up!" Ian held up his hands defensively "I never said I knew that they moved around, I said I'm not surprised that they would do something like that."

"Oh..." Rosalei deflated "Well, what do you know about them? I-I need to know before my shift starts to know what I'm up against..."

Ian went quiet as he furrowed his brow, deep in thought as he crossed his arms. "...Actually, I did try to look into the programming that's in their AI, but whenever I tried to gain access into the servers, they just...lock up, preventing me to getting inside, or any information regarding what's supposed to go on in their heads. I tried hacking my way in once, only for the entire system to shut down and restart. I would have gotten my ass fired on the spot if the programming had been scrambled because of that, so I guess I got lucky. Aside from that...no, I don't know anything that could be of help to you. Sorry..."

Well, so much for that lead. Rosalei was so sure that the technician of all people would know what was going on with the automatons, but it seemed like he was just as clueless as she was, only coming here day to day to perform his job and nothing more. "That's okay," Rosalei smiled "I'm sure I'll manage for the night, but I appreciate the fact you took the time to speak with me."

Ian returned her smile, only for his watch to begin beeping. Glancing at his wrist, the boy frowned when he saw the time was 11:56pm. He placed the clipboard on the table and grabbed a duffel bag that was sitting in one of the corners. "Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I gotta go. And so should you - your shift's about to start."

"Oh...r-right..." The pair walked out of Parts &amp; Service, both of them waving goodnight to the other before they went their separate ways. Rosalei, not wanting to be out in the open, went straight to the locker room to change into her uniform. She was not quick enough, however, and he building's main power supply shut off as the building underwent lockdown. Rosalei nearly jumped out of her skin when the lights went out, but managed to get the rest of her clothes on, albeit clumsily, and hurried into the security office. She took the bottle of chilled coffee from her bag and took a sip, picking up the tablet from the desk and switched it on.

Her second night on the job had begun.

**. . .**

Rosalei was on edge for the first hour of her shift. She didn't want to waste her power by checking the cameras and lights every minute, but she found herself switching the tablet on far more than usual. Though, she didn't need to worry too much - Bonnie and Chica were still in their proper places on stage and hadn't moved an inch, much to the brunette's relief. Rosalei made herself relax, switching the tablet off and placing it on the desk - she had already burned through more than 20% of the power from her own paranoia, and she was going to need every last drop if she wanted to survive the night. God forbid Bonnie decides to camp outside her door again, then she would be in trouble.

The clock hit 2 am. Rosalei took another swallow of coffee before switching on the tablet again and checked the camera on the show stage. Rosalei's heart sank when she saw both Bonnie and Chica were gone. In a frantic pace, Rosalei flipped through the cameras, only to spot Bonnie sauntering through the Dining Room. A whimper escaped the brunette as she watched the hulking metal creature stroll through the rows of tables and chairs, navigating through them with the greatest of ease. There was something about seeing an animatronic move around on its own - especially at night - that made Rosalei's skin crawl. It was just so...creepy, not to mention unnatural. She began to wonder if they were able to show sentience, but the very thought of having intelligent and possibly deadly robots hounding after her only reinforced her fears. It was like she was living one of those indie horror movies.

Rosalei was so caught up in her thoughts that she had forgotten about watching Bonnie and Chica; snapping her head back down at the tablet, she saw that it was off. She switched it back on in an instant, and flipped to the camera in the Dining Room. Thankfully, Bonnie was still there but...he was looking back up at the camera.

"Stop doing that," Rosalei mumbled "It's creepy..." Bonnie's ears twitched, almost as if he could hear what she was saying despite the fact that the office was some ways down the hall. Rosalei almost smiled at the movement - it reminded her of an actual rabbit, though she had always found Bonnie to be cuter than the other 3. Not that she would ever admit that.

Rosalei began to flip to another camera, seeing that Bonnie was currently immobile, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her do a double take. Bonnie was still staring back at the camera, but now he was..._smiling._..grinning, almost. One would assume she was crazy, especially considering that animatronics couldn't display their emotions as well as humans, but Rosalei could have_ sworn_ she could see a smile spread across the bunny's muzzle. And it wasn't one of those faint or small smiles - it was wide, as clear as daylight. What was he so happy about?

Suddenly, Bonnie broke into a full sprint down the west hall, his heavy, thundering footsteps echoed all throughout the complex._ He was heading straight towards her!_

_"NO!"_ Rosalei sprung up from her seat and lunged at the door button, the tablet hitting the floor behind her as she caught a glimpse of Bonnie's hulking frame whiz by the window at an impressive speed. The door slammed down just as the bunny came into view, the walls vibrated as Bonnie began to bang on the door again, even harder than last night. Rosalei kept her body pressed up against the wall, her entire form trembling. Too close...that was _too_ close...! She had literal seconds to spare when Bonnie started running...had she had been just a second late...

Oh god...the very thought caused her to convulse.

_"...Rosyyy..."_

"Wh-who..." Another loud bang caused Rosalei to jump - she pushed herself off the wall, inadvertently pushing the door light as she backed away from the metal barrier. She screamed again, seeing the bunny's face peering in through the window, his magenta eyes burning into her form.

"Rosy," he drawled, pressing his paw onto the window. "Open the door."

"H-h-how-how do y-you kn-know my n-n-name?" Rosalei stammered, disregarding the automaton's demand as she pressed herself against the other wall.

"What?" the bunny chuckled, before pointing at his ears. "You think these are just for show? Oh no, they're quite useful~ I can hear almost anything in the entire building~" Wait, so that meant..."We know who you are, little Rosalei. We knew you were going to be the new night guard of the restaurant for the next 5 days, and we were _so_ excited to meet you~! We haven't had anyone to come play with us in such a long time...we were so lonely~"

Anything that made Rosalei believe that the animatronics were harmless had completely diminished. She could hear the dark undertones in Bonnie's over all friendly baritone voice, and she was keeping that door closed for the rest of the night if it meant keeping that purple hell spawn away from her.

Then again, the east door was still open, so if she could make a break for it now - no...that wouldn't work. The building was in complete lock down, meaning that the front doors were locked up tight and she didn't have a key to them. Then there was the fact she'd have to find a way to avoid Chica and possibly Freddy and Foxy should she try to run. But after seeing Bonnie could run as fast as an average grown adult, she worried just how fast the others could run after her. She was literally trapped within the confines of the office, with nothing more but two metal doors separating her from those..._things_. And she only had so much power to last her through the night!

"Rosy," Bonnie knocked on the window "You still have a promise to fulfill, y'know."

"Pr-promise?" Rosalei gasped "Wh-what promise? I di-didn't promise you anything-"

"Last night," the bunny cut her off "You promised we would get to play." Bonnie's dark eyes suddenly darkened as he glared at the little brunette, pressing his other paw against the window. "Unless...unless you lied to me." A hateful scorn could be heard in the bunny's voice now. "Did you lie to me, Rosalei? We don't like liars..."

A horrifying thought suddenly crossed Rosalei's mind as she stared at the now angry bunny - the windows in the office weren't made from reinforced glass like the ones at the entrance. Bonnie, or any of the animatronics for that matter, could easily break through the windows and open the doors. But...that begged the question of what was stopping them from doing so? Did they really have ill-intent towards her? No, no...she'd have to figure that out later. Bonnie would undoubtedly lose his patience and take matters into his own hands - or paws - if she didn't act now.

"N-no-no! I didn't l-lie!" the brunette explained "I...I'm in the middle of m-my shift! I don't w-want to get in trouble or run the risk of g-getting fired!"

"You can leave the office for a little while," Bonnie insisted, the darkness in his voice vanishing "C'mon~ I know you don't want to stay in there all night~!"

Rosalei started to get the impression that there was no way to negotiate with the bunny - if the fact he stayed outside her door all night was any indication of that fact, then what was going on now only reinforced that. "Ten minutes," she pleaded, now standing up straight "J-just to make sure nothing's happening around the building while I wasn't looking. You can n-never be to careful, right...?"

Bonnie stared at her for a full minute, his expression unreadable to the young woman now. He finally removed his face from the window as his arms went limp and fell to his sides. "Fine," the bunny mumbled, sounding like a defeated child before he turned and sauntered off back down the hall without looking back. Rosalei stayed in place, her chest heaving as she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. She couldn't relax anymore, not as long as she was still in the restaurant; she was able to shoo Bonnie away, but for how long? Would he hold her to her word and return in exactly 10 minutes, expecting her to play with him? But Chica...oh no, Chica! She haven't been watching her for who knows how long! Rosalei went for the tablet that was face down on the floor, her grip on the device became difficult due to how much her hands were shaking. She sat on the ground, flipping through the cameras to find Chica (and found Bonnie standing in the Supply Closet - why he was in there, she would never know),and eventually found the yellow chicken meandering into the boys bathroom. Why she went in there was beyond her but...she may as well check on the others. Freddy was still on stage, thankfully, and Pirate's Cove...

Foxy was peering out at the camera, his hook pulling the curtains open as his gold eyes pierced through the otherwise perpetual darkness. And by god did he look absolutely _menacing_. To make matter worse, she only had 39% power left and it wasn't even 3am yet! How was she going to survive the rest of the night like this? Better yet, how was she supposed to survive 3 more nights here?

Rosalei switched the tablet off and hugged it against her chest, a low, shuddering moan escaping her throat. She felt sick, as if she was going to puke at any given second. She just wanted to leave the restaurant, go home, crawl under her duvets and pretend to not exist. If it weren't for the looming danger over her head, Rosalei would have curled up into a ball in the corner of the office then and there. She was tempted to close both doors and do so but...she doubt she'd have enough power to last her through the night.

_Clank-clank-clank-clank-clank_

Lighter, swift footsteps could be heard echoing from down the west hall. They were nothing like Bonnie's heavy, thundering steps - they were much...faster and precise. What ever it was, it was heading straight to the office and showed no signs of slowing down. Rosalei dropped her tablet and attempted to get to the door button, only to slip on a lose shoelace and trip. She landed on her right knee, pain erupting through the joint as it made contact with the tile floor; Rosalei gritted her teeth and held back a pained gasp, crawling towards the door. She reached the wall, ignoring the pain in her knee as she stumbled to her feet, reaching for the red button. Her fingertips grazed the bottom before she gave one final push, pressing the button with all of her might.

Nothing happened.

Rosalei's blood ran cold as she pressed the button again, expecting the metal door to come crashing down and blocking what ever was out there from getting in. Maybe...maybe she wasn't pressing it hard enough? She pressed it again. Three times. Five times. Nothing happened...it just clicked at her, mockingly.

"No...no, please!" she cried, holding the button down in hopes that it may trigger the door mechanism. But it never did - the door remained wide open, inviting anyone or anything to enter as they pleased. But then, she noticed...and the hallway was deathly quiet. The footsteps had ceased, meaning that what ever was running towards the office had stopped. But, where was it? Was it down the hall? Or right outside the door? She needed to know - she _had_ to know what was lurking out there in the darkness, possibly ready to pounce now that she was vulnerable.

Rosalei reached for the door light...when a large, purple paw suddenly reached in and grabbed her wrist. The brunette's breath hitched, her green eyes widening as she tried to pull her wrist from the paw, but it had a vicegrip on her tiny human joint. She felt herself being lifted from the ground as a familiar purple bunny stepped into the office, lose wires in his other paw. Fear gripped Rosalei in an instant as she began to struggle, but to no avail. This was wrong...the very place that served as her safe haven, her only barrier against those things had been violated now that the automaton was only that, but Bonnie had went out of his way and disabled the door and possibly the light! It was at that moment, when she realized, that she was never safe...For as long as she remained within these walls, she was at the mercy of the automatons...

Bonnie's wide grin had returned as he brought Rosalei to her feet, the latter whimpering as he bunny leaned towards her until his nose was barely touching hers. His once magenta eyes were now deep black pits, with only two white pinpricks that seemed to stare into her very soul.

"Run, rabbit," he cackled, suddenly releasing Rosalei's wrist. **"Run."**

* * *

**E/N:** I had way too much fun writing this. Does that make me an awful human being?

I hope I made Bonnie creepy enough - while he is cute, he is one mean, disturbing fucker in-game. I'd say he and Freddy are the kings of being eerie in my opinion.


	5. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: **Ah...I'm not as proud of this chapter as I am with the others but...I really wanted to write it out and finish.

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

**. . .**

Rosalei was out the door in an instant, the pain in her knee was nothing more than a distant dream as adrenaline pumped though her veins. She didn't need to look back to see if Bonnie was behind her - she could hear his heavy metallic steps tailing behind her. Rosalei had to bite down a scream as she bounded down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her; She caught a glimpse of Chica emerging from the bathroom, which caused her to speed up until she came into the Dining Room. Her mind was racing - she needed to act fast or else risk being caught immediately. Time was running out for she could hear Bonnie and most likely Chica coming up fast from down the hall. Quickly, she dove under one of the tables in the Dining Room, crawling under them as carefully as she could to avoid the chairs before she finally settled under the table in the second to last row, just to ensure she wasn't in plain sight.

Rosalei brought her knees up to her chest, curling herself into the tightest ball her body could form so that the tablecloth could cover most of her body. She did her best to calm down her breathing so that she wouldn't make too much noise, though she sucked in her breath when she saw Bonnie's paws stomping into the Dining Room, accompanied by a yellow pair of talons.

"You're not being fair, Bonnie!" a feminine voice whined, whom Rosalei assumed belonged to Chica "I want to play too with her too!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait your turn," Bonnie snarled "Besides, she promised that_ we_ would play, not _you_!"

"But you let Foxy help! How come I can't?" So that _was_ Foxy who was running down the hall...but...what happened to him afterwards? How come he didn't come into the office? Wait - Chica just said that Bonnie had him help, so did that mean that Foxy was just a distraction to throw her into a blind panic? But that wasn't her main concern; the fact that the animatronics could work together was alarming, meaning that they did have human level of intelligence, if not more. Doubt began to shroud into the young woman's mind; Could she really survive three more nights, _if_ she somehow survived this one? Does she really have what it takes to survive in this place, where the odds are constantly stacked against her?

Bonnie released a noise that could have been a mechanical version of a frustrated sigh. Chica had been on his tail ever since she caught him messing with the guard the other night, constantly begging him to allow her to join his little game of cat and mouse. Of course, the rabbit refused at the beginning of the night, telling her that he had a way to lure the human out of the office and he didn't want her to ruin those chances. Foxy's intervention was of pure coincidence; he'd have to thank the old fox later, seeing that had it it not been for him, Bonnie would have had a harder time trying to get into the office. The fact that Foxy was able to catch the human off guard to where she insured herself increased Bonnie's chance of success - of course, he had to stop Foxy from entering the office and snatching his quarry before he could get a chance to have his fun. Fortunately, the pirate fox was understanding and allowed Bonnie to continue his work, which included disabling the door's closing mechanism. Had he had tried to disable it with the door closed, the servo would have locked up and all of his work would have went to waste - previous failed attempts had made him wiser in that aspect.

One of the things the other animatronics knew about Bonnie was that he was never patient, or liked to share for that matter. Bonnie took it upon himself to scout out the new guards whenever a new one came in at nights; He never had any intention of attempting to get to them so early in the week - only wanting to feel them out to see what kind of person they were - and usually let them live for the first night. Of course, every previous guard who saw him peering into the doorway usually shouted profanities to the air or at him before shutting the door, where it would only progress from there. The other guards he and the others encountered before were extremely rude, if not irritating. They swore at them, called them every insult under the sun and moon, some even went out of their way to tamper with them just before the shift start. He remembered back when a guard tried using a bat on Foxy, only for it to be split in half by the pirate out of pure rage. Boy, did Foxy had a field day that night. He's had someone take his guitar from him out of spite, which he repaid in full after catching them the night after. There was even some idiot who went as far as standing up to Freddy himself on his last night; even Bonnie had begun to feel sorry for the fool as he begged for his life, but deep down he knew that he deserved it. Besides, there was no stopping Freddy - Hell hath no fury if Freddy ever got mad, something they all knew probably too well.

But this guard was different, something he noticed on the first night. The day she walked in on her shift, he expected her to make some snide comment about how ugly they all looked or something along those lines, but that was not the case. A little awkward, yes, but she was by far the nicest human they have yet to encounter. That in itself struck out to Bonnie as odd, if not interesting; It made him just as eager to pay her a visit that night, though in the back of his processors he knew that she would be just like all the others, and he would relish the day where he would get to break every bone within her tiny little frame. Then he got to the office, and it just got stranger from there. Bonnie had started wandering around the restaurant, just to make his presence known before going directly to the office; one of his guilty pleasures was scaring the humans before showing up, just to trip them up and get raise the tension. Of course, Rosalei was no different - he had heard her throw the tablet onto the desk hastily, indicting that he was successful with giving her a little scare. He went straight to the office then, beginning his routine that he and the rest of the family have been doing for the last 30-40 years.

Again, his expectations towards Rosalei were crushed - Bonnie had been standing outside the door for 2 or 3 minutes when she finally caught on that she was no longer alone. The scream that came from the human upon seeing the rabbit just outside the door was satisfying, but the door hadn't been slammed down in his face immediately afterwards. That made the bunny very confused, so confused that he was unsure about what to do with the girl then. To make matters worse, she began _talking_ to him, even going as far as to politely ask him to leave. Bonnie didn't move obviously, for he had grown a great interest in the new guard. Did she believe they were harmless? Her behavior dictated towards that fact, even if she was an idiot for believing so. But then she promised to play with him...and that made Bonnie want to hold off from killing her just to see if she would hold true to that promise. Though, his impatience had got the better of him as he tried to reach into that tiny room and snatch her out then and there. The door stopped him from doing that obviously, though Bonnie found himself enjoying the noises that came from the human when she was scared or startled. He tried to make her her scream again by banging on the door, only to receive a meek "sorry!" from behind the metal barrier. Usually, Bonnie would have left and begun his patrol around the building until the door opened back up, but something held him there and he ended up observing the girl from within the office until the clock struck 6 that morning, where he was forced to leave due to Freddy's rule. But he had made sure to pay her a visit the following night, and hopefully she would live up to that promise.

And there he was, playing what essentially would be his version of tag with his new playmate, though the game would have been much more enjoyable if Chica hadn't butt in. He wanted nothing more than to tell the chick to buzz off somewhere, but he didn't want to run the risk of having her go tell Freddy on him. He grinded down on his fake teeth in frustration, knowing that he had no choice but to allow Chica to join the game despite wanting it to only be him and Rosy (a nickname he lovingly branded to the girl recently).

He scanned the Dining Room quickly, trying to spot anything out of place that would point him towards little Rosy's hiding place. She couldn't have gotten far in that short amount of time, and there was no way she could have gotten to the other hallway considering Foxy was still down there and could be seen going back to his cove. And even if she was able to get around Foxy, going back to the office would be a poor choice - the west door would not be functional for the rest of the night. Meaning that she would have to be here in the Dining Room, unless she managed to get into one of the Party Rooms...no, she wasn't that quick; he would saw her go in there if that were the case. Going backstage would have been suicide since that was Freddy's domain until the middle of the week, and the door leading to Parts &amp; Service was still wide open, so that only meant...

Bonnie scanned the rows of tables before him, his artificial eyes adjusting to the darkness with ease. His ears where twitching slightly, acting as radars that could pick up the quietest of noises. He didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, aside from the faint hum of the nightlights above and Foxy's claws scratching the carpet as he was also on the prowl for the little escapist. It took him a moment, but he was able to pickup the sound of quiet but shaky breathing. And it was close...He stared at the tables again, this time seeing a chair moved several inches from its original spot followed by a small shadow in front of it in the second to last row. A human wouldn't have noticed that small detail immediately, an advantage Bonnie and the other animatronics had. A grin began to develop on the bunny's muzzle - she had hidden under the table after all. This made the game much more fun...

"Fine," Bonnie finally says as he started to saunter towards the west hall "Help me find her first and then we'll play together."

"Yes!" Chica cheered, bounding right behind the purple automaton.

_"She's under one of the tables,"_ Bonnie informed both Chica and Foxy via a series of clicks and beeps _"Stay out of sight until she comes out."_ Chica nodded while Foxy changed his course and went straight back to his cove, closing the curtains behind him. Bonnie and Chica turned the corner leading down to the west hall, immediately pinning themselves to the walls where he shadows were, shrouding themselves in complete darkness until the only thing that was visible where the two white pinpricks in their eyes. It was a nice trick Freddy had taught them some years ago as a stealthier method to sneak up on the guards, and it was a tactic Freddy himself used when on the hunt, though the other three rarely used it unless they were desperate. The cameras have a hard time seeing them in this state, unless the human watching them focused hard enough, though that as a rare occurrence in itself.

Bonnie spotted Freddy watching them from backstage, a hint of amusement in his eyes. This wasn't the first time Freddy spectated while they were in the middle of a hunt, though Bonnie felt like he was grading them based on their performance. Each of them had their own flaws that they had been advised to approve many times, though it only seemed like they have began to take that advice in the recent years. Truth to be told, Freddy had saw the girl dive under the table, but decided to allow the other three figure it out for themselves; the way he saw it, it was almost like a teamwork exercise for Bonnie and Chica, seeing that they seem to butt heads all the time. He left Foxy to his own devices, though it would be nice to see him take part in the hunt as well as he was also family, just to see where the three of them stood as far as working together went. For now, he'll just sit back and watch, taking action tomorrow if the girl survives tonight. Checking his internal clock, Freddy realized that it was a quarter to 5 am - the human may survive the night yet, and he secretly hoped she would. He was starting to get anxious as well.

Rosalei had heard everything between Bonnie and Chica, and watched their shadows disappear down towards the west hall and heard Foxy go back into his cove. Rosalei was almost sure the mechanical canine would find her before the other two, since he was sniffing around the tables quite a bit. She considered herself extremely lucky for not begin caught so far; if only she knew what time it was - she would have sat under the table for the rest of the night if she could help it. Though, she got a inkling feeling that if she tried to stay there all night, the bots will catch on to her hiding place and sniff her out soon enough. But where could she go? The office was simply out of the question - with only one door operational now, the room would provide very little to no protection against the animatronics, and Rosalei would basically be walking straight to her death. Backstage was also suicide, seeing that Freddy was still there. Parts &amp; Service...she thought about going in there, though she didn't like the idea of sitting in a room full of empty animatronic heads for the rest of the night. Besides, the door wasn't like the ones at the office, and she was sure Bonnie, Chica and Foxy could knock the door right off its hinges. The basement was near Parts &amp; Service as well but...actually, the basement may have been the safer place to go, unless she would try to hide in say, one of the Party Rooms or the arcade. Yet, there wasn't anywhere in particular in those rooms where she could hide...meaning that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Rosalei rubbed her knee, which had calmed down to aching throbbing in the amount of time she had spent under the table. The silence that was casted down on the restaurant was almost suffocating and Rosalei didn't like it at all. While many would have been relieved, the silence terrified her- it was _too_ quiet, almost as if time itself had stopped. There was no way that the animatronics gave up that quick, for she knew that Bonnie and Chica would be patrolling around the complex for the rest of the night looking for her. Their heavy footsteps would be a dead giveaway, but this...it was almost as if they just...disappeared. They were in the building somewhere, it was just a matter of_ where_ they were, and whether or not they were just biding their time until Rosalei decided to finally come out from her hiding spot. Rosalei began to regret drinking caffeine earlier, now feeling jittery and having the biggest urge to stand and move; the fact that she was also anxious didn't help the situation either, not wanting her hiding spot to be discovered.

It was too bad.

She needed to move.

Carefully, Rosalei began to slowly crawl towards the other end of the table, making sure to not disturb the chairs as she made her way down there. She paused once she reached the end, peeking from under the tablecloth to see if there was anyone in the immediate vicinity. She saw nothing, no shadows, paws, talons or claws in the area...the coast was clear for now. Rosalei poked her head from under the table, still scanning the area just in case she may have missed something that the tablecloth blocked from her field of vision. The Dining Room was still empty...so far so good.

_'So, the rabbit finally comes out of her hole,'_ Bonnie chuckled mentally, watching Rosy peek from under the table. He was so tempted to pounce now, but decided against it seeing that should he dash towards her now, Rosy would undoubtedly crawl back under the table to try to avoid them. If he was able, Bonnie would have flipped every table in the room over, though he knew Freddy would strongly disapprove of the notion; one of the things the bear despised other than humans was mess and disorganization. He couldn't count the many times their leader had them clean or rearrange a misplaced chair or empty head...Bonnie often wondered if Freddy had OCD.

Bonnie saw Chica twitch in front of him, where he immediately told her to wait. She begrudgingly did so, noticing Foxy's muzzle in the small part in his curtains - he was also watching the human. Bonnie made sure to watch Rosy's movements closely, wanting to pick the right time to move to make the chase fair on both ends. He saw those wide fear-stricken eyes scan the Dining Room many a times before she slowly crawled from under the table completely and stand in between the aisle. Bonnie could sprint at her and catch her easily now that she was out in the open, but he didn't want the game to end on the second night; checking his eternal clock, Bonnie was both disappointed and a bit relieved to see that it was just a little after 5 am, meaning that he almost had a full hour to play with Rosy more. He only hoped Chica or Foxy wouldn't ruin the fun by accidentally killing her.

It was very eerie seeing the Dining Room empty - Rosalei had grown used to seeing Bonnie or Chica sauntering around, but their sudden absence made the restaurant even more unnerving, and made Rosalei even more paranoid. She timidly tiptoed down the aisle, flinching when the floor creaked under her - she hastily glanced around in case Bonnie may have heard her. Surprisingly, he didn't show, so the young woman kept going. flinching every time the floor creaked. She was still unsure on where to go, though she was wondering why she was heading towards the hallway entrances. Secretly, she wanted to go back to the office and hope that the door was working again, though she knew deep down that was foolish. She had seen the wires in Bonnie paws, a clear indication that the door's mechanism needed to be repaired. Even if Rosalei could repair the door herself, she doubt she'd have enough time to fix the mechanism before one of the animatronics were upon her. It was clearly a suicide mission, but the office was the only place Rosalei really felt safe, yet, it was completely useless to her now...

Sighing, Rosalei started to turn around and go to either Parts &amp; Service or the basement, when she stopped. She had reached the end of the aisle and was looking at the west hall's entrance; it was hard to see, but there on the corner, she could see two pairs of white pinpricks staring directly at her...

Bonnie saw Rosalei's pupils shrink as their eyes made contact with one another. She stood there, frozen like a deer in headlights until she stepped back, promptly causing both he and Chica to step forward. They had been found out - no sense in hiding anymore.

Bonnie broke into a sprint directly at her, causing Rosalei to turn on a heel and run down the aisle as she bit down a scream. She saw Chica and Foxy to her left while Bonnie was right behind her; with no where else to run, Rosalei turned to the right upon reaching the end of the aisle, running past the stage and towards the entrance. Behind her, Rosalei could make the whirring of gears along with loud thumping. She glanced back, only to shriek when she saw Foxy running over the tables and jumping over the gaps, closing the distance between them at an alarming rate. She looked ahead of her again, seeing the twins sets of glass double doors right in front of her. She was almost out! She was-

_"GOTCHA!" _

Screaming again, Rosalei ducked out of instinct just in time to see Foxy sail over her and crash head first into one of the doors, causing both of them to rattle fiercely. Despite the amount of force the glass was struck with, they didn't shatter, though there were notable scratches that came from Foxy's claws and hook upon impact. Rosalei then felt something warm run down her arm - glancing at her shoulder, she saw a gash in her flesh and a tear in her shirt. Stinging pain suddenly erupted through her shoulder, though that was the least of her worries; with Foxy dazed and sprawled out on the floor, Rosalei only had Bonnie and Chica to deal with. Scrambling to her feet, Rosalei ran towards the right of the entrance, only for it to be blocked by Bonnie. She turned, only to see Chica blocking the other path as well. Foxy was getting back to his feet, his jaws opening and snapping shut as he snarled. She was surrounded.

Bonnie was having a field day. This little rabbit was proving to be quite the challenge. He has chased down many humans in his years of "living," many who had similar if not exact patterns of trying to escape once they were out in the open. He has seen the fear in their eyes as he chased them down, cornered them, lunge for them...But the previous guards only ran or fought back because they were driven by the undying will to live and survive. But this...this was _too good_ somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something oddly different about this chase that made him enjoy it more than any previous hunts. He almost wanted to savor the chase for another day in spite of himself, which was something that has never happened before. He wondered if Chica felt the same way, though he strongly doubt that Foxy shared he same feelings, seeing that he's pretty pissed about completely missing his prey and crashing into the door.

Both Bonnie and Chica began to close the gap between them an their quarry; Acting quickly, Rosalei turn and ran through the tables once more, aiming for the door to Parts &amp; Service. She could hear all three animatronics bounding after her, their heavy steps and Foxy's claws against the carpet was unmistakable. Eventually, Rosalei reached the end to the tables and made a beeline for Parts &amp; Service, only for her foot to stomp down on the loose shoelace from before. She tripped, bracing herself for impact with the ground as she fell...but said impact never came. Rosalei was greeted with nothing but air and the feeling of being lifted; Opening her eyes, the young woman found herself hovering over the floor, suddenly feeling a force pulling at the back of her shirt.

"Look guys!" Chica exclaimed cheerily, lifting Rosalei into the air further "I caught her!"

"Aye, good job lass!" Foxy praised, adjusting his jaw. "Haven't seen one this wily in a dog's age! Nearly broke me jaw on the bloomin' door!"

Bonnie simply huffed, sour at the fact that someone else had the satisfaction of catching the quarry. The game was supposed to be between him and Rosy anyway - who were they to get in the middle of it? Chica, on the other hand, was having the time of her life with Rosalei now in her grasp. The little human began to yell and squirm in the chick's wngs. This was the first time Chica saw the human up close in fact; she noted her shoulder length red hair, the green eyes, and some cute little freckles going across her cheeks. Truth to be told, Chica had grown rather fond of the little guard upon their first meeting back on the first night; other guards before her were mean and said rude things about their appearances, but Rosalei was the only one who so much as said hi to them. She was also surprised that the human hadn't shouted any profanities at them yet, which most would have been doing long before now. Instead, their current security guard was a screaming mess as she continued to struggle in Chica's grasp.

"Aww!" Chica suddenly cooed "Look at how tiny she is!" Grabbing both of her wrists, Rosalei was left dangling before the automatons, both helpless and progressively losing her dignity. It was true - Rosalei knew that she was short, though 5'4 wasn't very tall to begin with. But compared to the animatronics, they were practically giants to her. Chica, on the other hand, thought it was adorable; it was almost as if she was a child in a way. It was...endearing, in a way. "I bet you'd look really cute in a dress! Ooh! We should play dress up! There are a few suits in the back that you could easily fit into~!"

"N-no thank you!" Rosalei squeaked, remembering the various empty heads and suit parts stored in Parts &amp; Service. It wouldn't have been bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams and wires. "I...I'd rather not..." Her voice died down at the last statement, worried that she might anger them and escalate her death.

"Besides," Bonnie interjected, snatching Rosalei from Chica's wings "She promised _me_ that we would play! You've had your fun, now go mess around somewhere else."

Chica placed her wings on her hips and pouted. "No need to be stingy, Bonnie," she chided, suddenly grabbing Rosalei's right leg "You can share the fun too!" She pulled, causing Rosalei to cry out as pain shot out of her knee again.

"Chica, let go!" Bonnie growled, pulling Rosalei in the opposite direction. "You had your turn!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

Rosalei had started up yelling in pain as she was constantly pulled back and forth between the two automatons; Due to their inhuman strength, the poor girl felt like she was about to be split in half with each tug. Foxy was clearly enjoying the show, hoping his two feuding comrades would inadvertently tear her apart. She begged and pleaded for them to stop as pain wracked all over her body, but her cries went on deaf ears (or in Bonnie's case, he heard them clearly, though he was secretly enjoying it). With tears streaming down her eyes, she let out one final cry for help, desperate for anyone - or anything - to stop the torment.

And then, as if some other force of nature heard her cries, the morning bell chimed over the speakers, causing both Bonnie and Chica to freeze.

It was finally 6 am.

Rosalei's cries had been reduced to soft whimpers as the main power was turned on, the main lights illuminating the entire complex. Grumbling with disappointment, Foxy returned to his cove, leaving only Bonnie and Chica. The duo glanced at each other before looking down at Rosalei, who was squirming a little; They simultaneously released their grip, letting Rosalei fall to the floor with a _thud_. Gritting her teeth upon impact, Rosalei sniffed as she curled into a ball and just laid there on her side, shuddering with each breath. She was alive...in pain, but she was alive...She survived the second night...

"This is your fault, y'know," Bonnie grumbled as he and Chica sulked back to the main stage.

"Not it's not!" the avian hissed.

"Is too."

"Is not-" They were both silenced when they heard someone cough in front of them. Looking ahead, the duo shrunk when they were met with Freddy's disapproving glare. They gulped, taking their places on the stage with their leader watching their movements closely. He'd deal with them later...for now, he'll continue to bide his time until tonight.

It was finally his turn to pay a visit to the new guard.

* * *

**E/N:** _Are you ready for Freddy?_

Rosalei survived Night 2 - I wish I had better luck in-game :/ I'm going enjoy writing Night 3 because Freddy finally makes his appearance, and I have a few headcanons regarding the big bad bear himself that I can't wait to explore. If you guys hadn't noticed yet, Bonnie and Freddy are my favorites in FNAF. Chica and Foxy coming in at a close second.

I have the biggest urge to write a yandere!Bonnie/Toy Bonnie fic for some reason...Might do one sometime in the distant future, but who knows?


End file.
